hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
His Dark Materials:Image policy
The His Dark Materials Wiki's image policy is designed to keep the Wiki's images categorised and orderly. See this page if you are looking for policy on user images. Deletion #An image will be speedy deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##No description for the image has been presented. ##No source for the image has been presented. Acceptable sources include all canonical tiers and official His Dark Materials products. ##No licensing information for the image has been presented. ##The image does not qualify as fair use. #If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. Sources #Do not upload images found on an image search engine such as Google Images. #Do not upload images found on any website other than an officially licensed site, or recognised fan community site which has access to official images and news. #Do not upload any file which is simply a resized and not otherwise altered version of an image that already exists on the Wiki. Legal tagging :Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. #Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information using . #Images should ideally be formatted using the template. ##'Always' tag your image with one of the image copyright tags. ##'Always' specify on the description page where the image came from, such as a URL (for official websites), or the name of the source from which the image is scanned or captured. Don't put credits in images themselves. ##Use a clear, recognisable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted. #Also remember that these are about His Dark Materials series images. Images drawn by fans don't fall under the same category. However they have trademark issues as well as being very poor depictions of official things so they are not permitted anyway. #Images should be categorised by source, subject, and type. Duplicate images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Image quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. #For the most part, when an image is poor quality we just tag it with until someone uploads an image to replace it. However, there are some quality things, like .gif images, which we delete immediately. ##Never upload .gif images, and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. We do not need animations, and the .gif format does not handle quality properly. It has a limited colour depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format, it loses a large amount of quality. We also prefer .png images over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. Videos #Video uploads are for use in articles only. #Videos allowed to be used in articles include publicly released material such as trailers or promotion reels. #Videos not allowed include partial or full scenes from released films, fan-made videos, and videos not relevant to the His Dark Materials series. Placement in articles When placing an image inside of an article, never use px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox.